


A sure sign of a Bad Day

by einzell



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzell/pseuds/einzell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy wakes up in the infirmary with no idea how or why she's there. Mark is no where to be found. And what happened during those three days she was unconscious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maddy woke up in the infirmary with no idea how she got there or what had put her in this predicament. The bio bed she was laying on was

off and a privacy screen had been drawn around it. Out in the clinic, she saw her mother conferring with one of the nurses, and from out side

the screen. Maddy could hear and see movement thru the semi transparent drapes. Trying to sit up. She had a sudden rush of vertigo and

laid her head back down on the headrest with a low groan. Elizabeth must have heard. Because she was right there by her bed in an instant.

"Sweet heart. Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"The jury is still out on wether I'm fine Mom. How did I end up here?" Maddy answered.

"You honestly dont remember?" Elizabeth responded.

"You've been out for three days. We were wondering if you were ever going to wake up. Thats the longest you've ever slept."

Maddy tried to sit up again and managed to sit upright with her mothers assistance. Slouching forward with her head in her hands.

She wished her head wasn't swimming. What the hell happened to me? Wheres Mark? She thought.

"Mom. What was I doing when this happened? And Wheres Mark?"

Elizabeth didnt answer. Maddy managed to get her nausea to a managable level and looked at Elizabeth.

"Mom?"

Elizabeth looked away thoughtfully. Not sure how much she wanted to tell her daughter.

keeping her hand on Maddy's shoulder re-assuringly. She didn't answer her straight away.

"Do you know that you're five weeks pregnant?" she asked. "You were so dehydrated I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did out there."

"Out Where? What happened?"

Elizabeth said nothing. She held her daughter, her arms around her shoulders. Concern marring her face.

"We found you out at Marker 17 three days ago. Mark had set a beacon with a note to come quickly. When we got there. We found you in the

rover, out cold. Mark was nowhere around. And there was a lot of footprints around the rover. We got you back to the colony and you'd been

out cold for the last three days. Please Sweetheart. Can you remember anything that happened before you lost consciousness."

Maddy groaned again. Looking down. She suddenly felt a need to throw up. Elizabeth calmly reached over and grabbed a small basin and held

it for Maddy as she retched into it. This time she kept her head down.

At the opening to the privacy screen. Both Jim and Nathaniel watched Maddy try to get her equilibrium back for a few moments. Then nudging

Jim's shoulder. Nathaniel urged Jim out into the lobby.

"I know you probably want to strangle Mark for leaving her there, but its the best he could have done. Led who ever was pursueing them away

from the rover so Maddy could could be safe. Then kept going. We got Guzman following the trail Jim. We'll get him back. Just understand

he didn't abandon her."

Jim sighed as he looked at his friend.

"You think I'm going to kill him. Don't you?"

When Nathaniel nodded. His face grave. Jim went on.

"Until I found out they were being chased, I was ready to. Do we know who it is?"

"Its not Phoenix or Sixers. The boot patterns are totally different. We were able to figure out it was about sixteen souls. Nothing more. I know

its probably too soon, but I want you to go out there. Back track from the where the rover was found and scan back to where they were staying

at the outpost. See if there is anything that we can use to identify our new friends."

Jim was quiet as they walked. Taking in his new assignment.

"We already know part of what they were doing. I dont think you'll strangle him for that. But from what I've been able to figure out. He was

protecting her through out. And still protecting her. So let me at him first so we can find out what happened."

Jim looked at Nathaniel and nodded and they continued from the clinic over to the market. Neither spoke. Considering the implications of another

sentient group in this pre-historic world.

Ordering their meals and taking an early lunch. They continued their meal in silence. Half an hour later. Lunch over and approaching the

Command Center.

Guzmann radioed in and reported, Mark had been found, and he had not gone down lightly. They were also bringing back sixteen very injured

combatants and requested 3 rhinos along with extra soldiers. Guzmann's rover was enroute back to the colony with Mark in a very weakened

state and to have the clinic ready for emergency surgery. The two men shared a look as they continued on. This was not very good at all.

"I'll have Jenkins give the Doc a heads up, Jim. Make sure Maddy's more stable before we give Mark back to her."

Nathaniel was saying to Jim as Dunham and Rhodes met them at the base of the stairs.

"Search team packed and ready to go Sir."

Private Rhodes reported as he saluted.

"Good. Be ready to leave in an hour. Sherrif Shannon is your OIC. He will brief you as soon as you are clear of the colony. And I want no static

that he is a civilian."

Both soldiers assented. Saluted and went about departure prep. Taylor turned to Jim and went on.

"You'll be with six soldiers. I know your not familiar with most things military, but these men will respect you. Find out more about these folks.

You get in a fire fight. No holds barred. Just bring back a survivor or two to interview. Good luck."

Shaking Jims hand. Nathaniel then turned and went up the stairs. Jim headed off to the quarters to pick up his OTG bag and duffel.

Returning. He stowed it in a rover. In short order. He was joined by the team that was accompanying him.

"We'll going out to Marker 17 to investigate an incursion. They are obviously going to be hostile since it seems Corporal Reynold's has caught the

short end of the fight. We get out there. We investigate around the rover that's there. Then see if we can back track the route that Reynold's had

traveled. Theres an entry point some where. So expect hostiles. That's all I have. Are we ready to move out?"

The squad acknowledged. Jim looked up the stairs at Nathaniel who had stopped halfway up to observe the brief.

Nathaniel said "Go ahead and move out Jim. Maddy's in good hands."

Jim nodded. Gestured to the men to load up. A moment later they were out the gate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------2----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mark is lucky to be alive Sir. With the damage we saw, he should have been dead twice over."

Guzmann's comment stirred Nathaniel as he sat behind the dino head desk in his office where

he'd remained since Jim's team had left a few hours previous. Looking up to Guzmann on his right.

He looked apologetic, but nodded.

"When he is stable, we need to put him with Maddy. She was ready to go into hysterics when she found

out Mark wasn't there. Was there anything you found on our guests that indicated where they were from or who they are?"

Guzmann shook his head.

"Nothing. We did police up what we could find and even sent some guys down the back trail to see what they could find.

Jim may have a better idea of what to look for in finding where they came from. Sir. But all I tell you is we have about a

dozen idiots in various states of damage with slightly more modern gear than ours, in cold storage. We thought that they

would appreciate an equal amount of hospitality to what they gave Mark."

Guzmanns's reply actually made Nathaniel smirk.

"So Mark really tore them up good did he?"

"He didn't even try to hold back. They must have seriously threatened them or Maddy in particular to have him do the damage he did."

"Looks like war has been declared then. Also appears that we may have to suspend work at that colony site that

Mark was active at, until we know more."

Pausing. He looked pointedly at Guzmann.

"Meantime. All gaurds at Weapons Hot. If anyone even breathes a threat towards the Reynolds. Start at the ankles and work up."

"Yes Sir. How is she really doing?"

"She'll be alright. But she's sick. She's also pregnant, and that's all I'm willing to share. Just so you know. The faster we get Mark

back to her, the easier me and Jim can be at peace."

Guzmann's jaw tightened at the mention of Maddy's condition.

"You wont mind if we start the interrogations early. Sir?"

"Not just yet. Just make sure you separate the leaders. Standard procedure."

Guzmann nodded. Then snapped off a salute and left. Leaving Nathaniel focusing on a plex he had been reviewing.

Malcolm was going to get raked for not getting a timely answer on this project. Again


	2. Chapter 2

Jim's team made good time out to Marker 17. After arriving and ensuring the area was clear. Jim quicky briefed his crew on why they were there.  
"As you know, one of our science teams was attacked by an unknown party. It seems science team also inadvertantly ended up in a first contact situation and came out badly. Our job is to re-trace their route of flight from here back to their last previously known position and see what we can find. I know two of you are fairly good trackers so we'll be re-constructing as we go. Also since this is a first contact situation and we are left with no choice but to assume these are hostile. Keep an eye out for any indication of a portal or untethered fracture. I dont have to say this, but lets be vigilant and very careful."  
Jim stopped speaking and looked around at his team. Nodding. He had them fan out keeping behind his trackers. They methodically searched the area around the abandoned rover. Working out in a spiral pattern. Finding a lot of tracks, but no clues. It wasn't too long until they were gathered around the rover. Jim then had the trackers head off in the direction Mark's trail had gone while the rest either gaurded the rover and looked through it. While searching the rover, Jim noticed that the electronics had been fused, which was quite odd.  
"Jenkins, Dunham. You haven't found any arms or tech out here yet, have we?"  
"No Sir." Dunham replied.  
Thinking for a moment. Jim pulled himself out of the rover, stepped back and looked around. Pulling his comm out, he called Guzmann.  
"Please tell me you stripped the prisoners!!!"  
What did you find." Guzmann asked. His concern evident.  
"Strip them down. Dont even leave them with skivvy's. Ensure there is no tech on them. I found the control circuits on the rover fried. It's possible it may be incorporated in their clothing. Shannon out."  
Pocketing the comm. He moved back and surveyed the area around and under the rover. The other three soldiers had unloaded the baggage out of the rover placing it in a line behind the vehicle. Preferring Jim to search through it. Not seeing anything. Jim turned his attention to the bags. While his men formed a loose perimeter around the rover. Glancing further out, he noticed the other three security moving back to them through the undergrowth. Their attention focused on the ground ahead of them and off to the right. Seeing they were adequately alert. He truned his attention back to the bags. It didn't take long to go through them, then repack it all. Getting up. He indicated to load the bags into their rover. Looking around as they moved to carry out his order. He asked.  
"Anyone see a plex of any kind? Or journal?"  
No one answered. Looking around. he saw everyone turn their attention to him and shake their heads before looking back out into the surrounding jungle. Going back through the rover. He didnt find anything. Finished. He looked around and found the other three had finished their sweep and had re-joined everyone at the rover forming a perimeter.  
Coming to a decision. Jim called the men together.  
"Report." He ordered.  
Never taking his eyes off the woodline. Dunham stepped back til he was even with Jim.  
"All we found was tracks, so far Sir. Nothing else. May we suggest moving out. Something's out there."  
Nodding. Jim ordered everyone to load up. They would have to leave the fritzed rover there for now. Jim ordered the driver to head off in the direction this despeerate flight had begun.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 days later** _

 

Maddy's condition had improved where she could get up and move about without getting sick.  Finding out Mark had been brought back in,

she had immediately gone to him and adamantly refused to leave when anyone suggested she get some rest.  This stubborn streak of Maddy's

finally had even Elizabeth's patience tested.  She had waited until Maddy had curled up in a chair next to Mark's bed and nodded off to sleep.

Then sedated her having Jim carry her off to the bungalow that had been assigned to them. When Jim returned he said.

"You probably wont be forgiven for a long while after she wakes up."

"I needed the space and her being the daughter of a cop and a doctor, she knows better.  She also has an equally important priority now, besides

Mark's well being. Staying healthy and rested for the babies."

"Babies?" Jim was startled.

"Babies. She's carrying four. And they're all viable. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did out there. She still has no memory of how she ended

up out there.  And I would like to know as much as you and Nathaniel."

Gesturing for Jim to step closer. She held up a plex for him to read.

"And this is what I would really like to ask Maddy about when she wakes up."

Looking at the file. Jim could see a female profile graphic with Maddy's information over it.  To him everything appeared somewhat normal. 

Other than elevated histamine and adrenaline levels.  He handed it back to his wife.  Curious.  But Elizabeth pushed it back at him and indicated

the lower part of the plex screen where she directed his attention.

"This shows it was not a normal conception Jim.  She had been fed a small amount of drugs that increased ovulation.  Someone else besides Mark

wanted her pregnant and more so.  So if Mark had recognized a threat too late, or had a chance to make a difference.  He definitely deserves our thanks."

Elizabeth's explanation was still processing in his mind when he came to his own conclusion.

"A baby mill? Someone wanted to hijack our Maddy to pop out babies?" Jim was shocked.

Elizabeth met his disbelieving look with a sad one of her own.  Glancing at the plex.  A thought came to her.

"And how long has our daughter and her husband been working that site?  Alone?"

"Almost 10 monthes. Why?"  Elizabeth's expression belied the seriousness of what she wanted to convey.

"You may want to include Commander Taylor in this discussion Jim.  I've found something and its not just Maddy that had been affected. There are signs

that eight other women have been affected in their bio work.  Every one of them had been OTG for extended periods of time.  I'm not sure where. Maddy

especially has shown signs of other pregnancies initiated, but either terminated or interrupted.  Something is going on out there."

The shocked look Jim gave Eizabeth almost undid her.  He finally found his voice. "Were you affected? You were OTG."

Shaking her head. "I checked myself and found nothing out of the ordinary.  Other than I'm willing for a couple more. We need to let Nathaniel know of this quietly."

Jim nodded.  This had shocked him.

"Are you two alright?"   Nathaniel's voice cut in surprising them. They turned and found the Commander standing just inside the door.

"He moved further into the room when they didn't reply and he'd noticed the pall of sadness that seemed to have overshadowed them. He asked then..

"What was it you found?"

Elizabeth who had tucked her head into Jim's chest finally raised her eyes and look at the Commander.

"She was made to breed Sir. Those babies she's carrying are not her first. According to this graph, this would be the fourth cluster of quads 

she's carried. They seem to have been removed near the end of the final trimester, then they'd make her start again."


End file.
